


[黑研] 消失的遊戲機

by robinsonola



Series: 生日賀文 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: 研磨心愛的遊戲機不見了。清水短文。





	

遊戲機去哪裡了。

明明合宿集訓的時候還在玩，回來後大睡了兩天，然後就找不到了。

研磨嘆了口氣，在體育館裡自己休息時常窩的地方走來走去，希望它會神奇地出現在某個漏找的地方。合宿回來之後去過的地方全都要找一遍，從學校開始。真麻煩，為什麼不收好呢。到底掉到哪裡去了。

想到合宿訓練，他心情稍微好轉了一些。

「怎麼了？」

研磨抬起頭，面前一個高大的雞冠頭男子，正微微蹙眉看著他。是Kuro。

這時一聲哨音響起，教練大喊集合。球隊其他人紛紛應聲往教練的方向移動。

「沒事啦。」研磨說，也快步往球場移動。

 

列夫揮空了。

列夫又揮空了，雖然他仍精神飽滿地準備接下一球，但黑尾看得出今天不在狀態的是研磨。

「他今天無精打采的呢。」他輕聲說。

「什麼？他不是每天都這個樣子嗎？」一旁正在伸展的山本說。

「不是啦，今天特別沒精神……大概有什麼心事吧。」黑尾喃喃自語地說。

「他不是每天都這個樣子嗎？」犬岡說。

「就說不是了……。」

他們默默地看著列夫再次揮空之後摔了個狗吃屎。

 

「電動不見了？」兩人像平時一樣並肩走在回家的路上時，黑尾終於問出答案了。他驚訝地重覆道，「不是天天都拿在手上的嗎？」

「我找過了每一個袋子，家裡，教室……體育館剛才也找過了。」研磨的確無精打采的，肩膀都下垂了，果然不是他誤判。

「傷腦筋啊。你合宿的時候還在玩對吧？所以是那之後不見的。」

「對。不過我也只去過這些地方……」

「我們去車站時順便問看看吧。還有可能在哪裡呢，合宿結束後吃烤肉，然後就直接回去了。然後……」

研磨抬頭看了一眼身旁絮絮叨叨的高大男子。夕陽溫柔地照在兩人身上，把影子拉得長長的。

明明是和平時一樣的風景，卻覺得特別溫暖。

 

結果在車站也沒找到。站務員讓他們留下聯絡方式，說如果撿到了再通知。

研磨更加無精打采了。

 

= = =

 

隔天他倆和平常一樣一起去上學，兩人都有點睡眼惺忪。研磨把家裡又裡裡外外找了一次，但遊戲機還是不見蹤影。他想放棄了，找東西實在太累了。

但是遊戲機是去年的生日禮物，重新買一個也不便宜……啊啊，真麻煩。想著想著又想睡了。他從座椅上微微滑下，把頭靠上黑尾的肩膀，閉眼休息。黑尾瞄了他一眼，也沒說話，安靜地望著窗外，有如無數個一起上學的早晨。

快走到校門口時黑尾突然停下了腳步。

「對了，看我昨晚找到了什麼。」他得意洋洋地打開書包，往裡面摸索著。

研磨張大了眼睛，「你找到了？在哪裡找到的？」

「在合宿的地方找到的。」

「合宿？你跑回去那裡找？」

「對，昨天回去之後我仔細想了一次，既然一路上經過的地方都沒找到，那只有可能是掉在那裡沒帶走。所以昨晚我跑回去把我們待過的每個房間都巡一次，果然就找到了！」黑尾笑著說。

研磨覺得心口一熱。看著面前低頭翻書包的黑尾，想到他竟然花那麼大力氣為自己尋找遊戲機，頓覺感動異常。他張開嘴想道謝，卻發現自己臉頰發熱，喉口哽住了，一個字也說不出來。

「來。」黑尾終於翻出了遊戲機。

「Kuro……」但研磨看也沒看遊戲機一眼，他凝視著黑尾，暗自埋怨自己的口拙。

黑尾突然被抱住了。

「謝謝。」埋在胸口的那個人小小聲的說。

「唔……也沒有什麼啦，東西找到比較重要……」

研磨抬起頭，看見黑尾滿面通紅的樣子，忍不住笑了。不知怎地這讓黑尾連耳朵都紅了。

他放開手，拿起手上的──

「這不是我的遊戲機。」

「蛤？」

「這個……不是我的。機型是同一款，但是不太一樣……」

「烏野是不是有個人也在玩，該不會是他的？」

「這裡有寫名字……田中冴子是誰呀？」

「啊。」

「啊。」

 

一到體育館，列夫便興高采烈地從兩人背後追過來。

「啊，研磨學長，遊戲機還給你，謝謝喔！真是太好玩了！我有把電充滿喔！今天我一定會把所有的球都扣下來的！我們快來練習吧！」

研磨和黑尾無言地看著列夫。

「什……什麼時候借的？」研磨愣愣地問。

「吃烤肉的時候啊！喔你那時候好像忙著和黑尾學長講話，不過我喊很大聲你應該有聽見吧？」

「列夫！！」黑尾大吼一聲。列夫哇的一聲逃進體育館。

研磨默默打起了電動。

 

 

===The End===

 


End file.
